there's love and then there's pain
by PJOfiction22
Summary: percy and annabeth have been friends since 7 years old now at age 17 percy loves annabeth but luke comes and ruins it all for percy. R&R first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and I had been best friends since we met which was at age 7 then we had spent every year with each other and I now have a crush one her

until luke came when we were 17.

_1 month ago_

_Annabeth and I were on our first day of school we were going to ask for help when HE came. I hated him as soon as I laid eyes on him. I knew he hated me and I knew he would try to take Annabeth from me. She went up to him dreamily and he smirked cockily ''Hey babe want me to show you and your friend around'' he said it with venom but she didn't notice it. ''okay'' she nodded and i was so jealous. she followed him around with her gaze never leaving him. one day he asked her out right in front of me! and she said yes! it was no surprise since she lost intrest in me and ignored me._

_End of the flashblack_

Now Annabeth and Luke have a happy relationship except where luke beats me. Every time i ''lay'' my eyes on her, he puches me HARD.

Of course Annbeth has never seen it since she is never around.I was well built and had a hard six-pack which meant girls threwthemselves at me. But now it was time for school and another beating from luke.

Hopelessy i said hi to annabeth ''whatever'' she said without her gaze leaving luke. But luke's eyes gave me a glare i got scared underneath but

stayed strong on the outside. ''Bye sweetie'' Annabeth had said and gave him a lip kiss but luke wanted more. He let it go, but went up to me and said ''Lets have a talk pal'' uh-oh this was definitely trouple for me. Luke doesnt punch me in the face so annabeth doesnt get suspicous. well it's time for my daily beating. *gulp*


	2. Chapter 2

''Well i guess it's time for us to have another ''talk'' Percy. WHAM! oh man... my stomach felt like hell. SLAM! KICK! PUCH! I felt like throwing up but i was in too much pain.

Remember this ''talk'' next time you see Annabeth or this will and can get even worse. See you later,loser we,ve got to get to class. The only reason i hated and liked school was beacause i have have ADHD and dyslexia. But i like school beacause i have 1st 3rd 5th 6th and 7th with Annabeth and i sit next to Annabeth but luke sits next to her on her left side in 5th period. It's 5th period and luke must've saw me look because he gave me a glare.

Well i guess it's time for another beating. I may be strong and tough but luke out-powers me because he was the strongest in school,and i was 2nd.

I tried taking him but he beat me easily but i got lucky and unlucky today after school luke beat me up but i landed a puch in his face but Annabeth walked in and saw me puch luke. ''Luke are you okay?'' ''Yeah im fine.'' ''Percy leave Luke alone what has he ever done to you?'' _alot..._ i thought.

''B-'' ''Enough percy just leave us alone.'' ''Sure fine,whatever.'' The next day I sat down today luke must have been REALLY mad at me.

Beacuse today he punched me in the face 3 TIMES! I guess i should have seen it coming with yesterday me punching him in the face.

Thats when Annabeth had asked ''What happend to you percy?'' i had a bruise on my left check ''Like you would care.'' I mumbled.

''What?'' ''I said i fell down the stairs and hit my left check.'' she shrugged it off so much for caring about me. I hated my life.

Nobody cared about me except my mother my friend grover but he lives on the other side of the city, so yeah life sucks.

Annabeth must have told Luke because he said ''Now you didn't tell the truth for that you only get punched once''. i thought it was worth it WRONG!

He put so much power into that punch i felt like throwing up my guts. Well of to see Annabeth beacuse 2nd period had ended. (like i cared though)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna cut to the chase long story short the teacher was missing and girls and boys used this advantage.

Girls started flirting with me, me being swim captain and having a nice tan with muscels.

Annabeth was glaring at me, wait not me the girls! Why is she jealous of them when she has Luke?

_After school_

As i was thinking of annabeth and her being jealous i heard noise in an alley. I saw luke with a girl and not annabeth! Luke was getting a blowjob by calypso a girl despised because i rejected her. Had she really gone so low? I took a picture and for good measure i took a video luckily luke and calypso said each other's name nice and clear.

I was going to leave but i tripped and fell boy can i screw thing up really bad. I was in deep trouble.

Luke saw and got dressed,luckily he didnt know i took a picture and a video but he did beat me real hard. "If you show Annbeth you will get beating so hard you might die,punk.

After that calypso came to me and whispered "I hate you so much." and the kicked me and left. the phone was alright,thank god, and i got up and left to go home where i get the usual quesions from my mom and my answer is the same "nothing." But tomorrow i was going to show Annabeth i didn't even care about the beating she deserved the truth.

So I better come prepared for the beating of a life time from luke.


	4. Chapter 4

During my class with Annabeth i realized that i had to show her Luke and Calypso. Only 5 minutes left til i can show Annabeth.

DDDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! yes! that was the bell! As i walked behind Annabeth i tried to show her. ''Annabeth i need to show something like right now''.

''Tell me in class were almost there anyways''. ''I'ts about Luke''. ''Okay now i wanna see what you've got''. When we entered class i showed her the pictures but she said they were just photoshopped and that Luke didnt even like Calypso. Good thing i took that video for extra precaution.

I lowered the voulme so no one but Annabeth and i could here. After the video she finally belived me! Then i told her how he kept beating me up all the time. ''How does Luke beat you up aren't you as strong as him''? ''No he's stronger than me''. ''Percy im sorry for ignoring you all those times''.

After that she said first thing when she sees luke she's gonna break up with him and start hanging out with me again. I guess ill ask her out sometime else. Meanwhile i learned self defense moves and i also learned martial arts and other types of fighting. I also got more well built a harder six pack and girls will most likely notice including Annabeth.

_Meanwhile with Luke and Annabeth_

Luke's POV

Annabeth and i were fighting right now. And i was losing the fight.

Third person POV

''I can't believe you Luke''! ''You cheated on me!'' ''How did you find out?!'' ''Percy told me''! Luke mentally noted that he was going to kill Percy.

''i'm done with you Luke were through!'' ''Im gonna be with Percy for awhile.'' Thats when Luke yelled back. ''Thats probaly because you love him isn't it?''

The next thing that Annabeth had said broke Luke's heart and had made Luke want to kill Percy even more.

''Yes I do.''

AN: Sorry for not updating (you guys probaly dont even care) but the next chapter should be up in a couple of days.

The next chapter will be a lemon between Annabeth and Percy .


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth just became my girlfriend and we were curretly having sex.

''Oh god percy faster!'' ''Your so tight Annabeth.'' ''Percy im cumming!'' Her juices spread all over my cock thats when she grabbed my cock and started sucking wanting me to cum.

''Oh god Annabeth your so good.'' She started sucking faster and faster making go onto the verge cunning when turned her around and did her doggy style.

''Oh percy go faster!'' She started moaning louder and louder. If she went any louder they probaly would have called the cops for a noise complaint.

''Im cumming Annabeth!'' That's when she turned around i cummed all over her face as she swalloed most of my cum.

I sighed in exasporation as i lay in bed. Annabeth probaly wasnt even tired because she put her boobs in my face making me suck them and felt her get hard. I put my two fingers inside her womanhood making her moan again. My fingers keep going faster and faster until she cummed all over them

After i licked my fingers clean she shoved my face into her womanhood making me lick as she moaned in pleasure. ''ohhhh Percy that feels so good.''

Eventually she cummed all over my face and i licked up whatever i could and cleaned up the rest after that i made Annabeth suck me and made her go faster and faster.

After awhile i made her deep throat all of my cock and i cummed inside her throat. I felt her choke and since she still had my cock in her mouth it felt good and it made me cum a little more.

She managed to swallow it all and she layed next to me in bed tired ''That felt amazing.'' she said tiredly after that she fell asleep.

While i was falling asleep i thought of how sore we would be when we would wake up and how Annabeth was now my girlfriend. Well sleep her i come and i feel asleep thinking about Annabeth.


End file.
